


The Garden

by aftershocks



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Death, Garden of Eden, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftershocks/pseuds/aftershocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Apocalypse-That-Wasn't comes the Apocalypse-That-Is, and after that there is Aziraphale and there is Crowley  and there is a flaming sword and a fruit tree in a garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden

What they didn’t tell you about Eden was that it drove you right back to your most basic self. They were past getting back into good graces with Go-- Sat-- with whomever, so it shouldn’t have mattered, but the place radiated what they had been. Crowley was Crawly again, and Zira was Aziraphale, Angel of the Lord.  
The first time they fought, Crowley watched the snowstorm of feathers from clashing wings and prayed it could end in a kiss, though it had been nearly a hundred years since the angel had stooped so low.  
The third time he tore out a handful of the white down and spat in the angel’s face.  
It was not so much a matter of insanity as it was of pain, and feeling trapped, and the loss of old books and Bentleys and the quiet future they might have had together. The apocalypse, the real one, had been as Crowley had predicted so many years earlier on a park bench as the ducks swam past. Us vs. Them. But Crowley would not kill a human, nor would Aziraphale, and so they were sent to where you sent those you did not wish to speak to any longer, to a cosmic time-out zone once offered to divine beings.  
Until Crowley offered the apple, it had been 75 years since his Zira left him and he miracled a new suit and spent the afternoon tempting virgins into lust.  
The day Aziraphale drove the flaming sword through his heart, it had been 78 years, 6 months, and 3 days.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I posted this as a series of anonymous asks on the amazing, wonderful Good Omens tumblr reddiemercury, and it was enjoyed, so I moved it here.


End file.
